Eeeevil Overlord's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is James's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Zhou Yu x Lu Xun Lu Xun lay back on the soft, silk bed, a feeling of utter satisfaction overwhelming his frail body. His customary red silk hat lay discarded on the wooden floor, jewelled red and golden garments alongside them in disarray; evidently, the removal of them had been a quick, impetuous decision, one guided not by rationale but by passion that had overwhelmed him and his bedmate. Pulling the cover across his naked body, Lu Xun turned to Zhou Yu, a peaceful smile across his soft, delicate face. The Wu General’s expression did not match it; rather, it was unease that lay upon Zhou Yu’s face. “Boyan”, began Zhou Yu, referring to his colleague by his more affectionate name, “I think this may have been a mistake. This road down which we have walked is not a path easy to retrace.” “So why retrace it?” sighed Lu Xun, his fingers interlocking with Zhou Yu’s long, dark-black hair that hung down to his midriff, the strategist’s fingertips gently caressing the follicles. One of Lu Xun’s arms lay under Zhou Yu’s sweaty torso, the other now delicately stroking his chest. Zhou Yu, however, fought back a smile to remain uneasy. “This…it was not an acceptable act. I respect you, as a friend, and as a strategist. But as General of our army, I cannot be seen to undermine my, my…” Zhou Yu was left lost for words as Lu Xun’s hand continued downwards, his index finger trailing first along the midriff before greeting the regions below. “I know this is not an orthodox situation, General,” whispered Lu Xun as his fingers danced enchantingly around Zhou Yu’s lower area, “but it feels right. You know as well as I do; please, do not throw this away.” “I…I enjoy it, yet at the same time I can’t help but get the feeling that I shouldn’t be here.” “Gongjin…relax. There is a time for repercussions, and that time is not now. Just let the moment whisk you away…” Lu Xun’s tantalising tone put his colleague at ease, Zhou Yu’s shoulders slackening and his mouth creasing in a delicate smile. Slowly Lu Xun slid down the bed…not an inappropriate distance, but one that allowed to him to rest his head on the midsection of his companion, his cheek pressing softly against Zhou Yu’s flesh. Wrapping his free hand across Zhou Yu’s back, Lu Xun slid his hand down slowly, almost absent-mindedly, the well-kept fingertips grazing softly into the right butt-cheek of his friend. Tapping lightly on the area his hand was occupying, Lu Xun gently creased his fingers across the skin, a faint, barely noticeable scratch mark remaining behind as he sighed happily. Slowly his right-hand lowered too, until both palms cupped Zhou Yu’s behind. Rolling his head over, Lu Xun’s nose pressed into his friend’s stomach before the strategist put his lips together, softly kissing the belly button. From there Lu Xun lowered his head, once more kissing Zhou Yu, though this time lower down. Lu Xun lowered his head still further, his tongue extending from his mouth to dance across the flesh of his companion. As he lowered his head still further, a trail of slather glinting off Zhou Yu’s stomach from the nearby torchlight, Lu Xun finally reached his destination, opened his mouth wide, and began. Category: WWYD